


Under The Table

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Series: Potter-Malfoy Verse. [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Good Draco Malfoy, Just Friends, M/M, No Romance, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Rain, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was raining heavily. Such typical weather for Britain and Harry wasn’t entirely sure what to do. He had the option to either wait for a bus or run back home. And neither seemed that appealing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Table

It was raining heavily. Such typical weather for Britain and Harry wasn’t entirely sure what to do. He had the option to either wait for a bus or run back home. And neither seemed that appealing. The bus was delayed and there was definite chance that it wouldn’t even pass by his stop, and running home would guarantee a cold. He was already soaked and he knew that he was going to get sick. It was cold and the weather was absolute shite. A fairly expensive looking car drove down the road opposite of him and Harry couldn’t help but feel envious. What shocked him was the car reappeared after a few minutes before parking in front of him. The owner of the car rolled down his window. Harry’s mouth opened in a really unflattering manner when he caught sight of Draco Malfoy. He hadn’t seen the blond in over two years and Harry’s feet seemed to have a mind of their own when the blond indicated for Harry to come in.  
“Do I even need to ask?” Draco frowned, looking Harry up and down. The main thing that bothered Harry was that Draco had a car. The blond was so against muggles and everything muggle so it didn’t make any sense. The other odd thing was that Draco was actually willing to help him out. They weren’t even friends.

“No.” Harry sighed. To think that that would be the first conversation that they would have after two years apart. Draco sighed loudly, before casting a drying and warming spell on Harry. The brunette appreciated the gesture, but he couldn’t help but feel suspicious, “Why did you do that?”

“I don’t want to be blamed for the saviour catching a cold.” Draco answered flatly, before starting the car. The blond didn’t even ask Harry where to go and just seemed to be driving to wherever he pleased. When they stopped outside of a quaint coffee shop, Harry couldn’t help but stare at Draco curiously.

“You still live at Grimmauld Place, right?” Draco asked, it was public knowledge that he lived at the place. So he couldn’t hold that against Malfoy, “The road’s been closed off. I won’t be able to drive down there.”

“The road’s been closed off?” Harry repeated, of course. It wasn’t a surprise knowing his luck. Draco looked at him for a few minutes, before getting out of the car.

“Potter. Are you coming?” Draco frowned, moving towards the door of the café. He opened the door and waited patiently for Harry to follow him. Harry groaned loudly, before unbuckling his seatbelt and following Malfoy into the building. The interior of the place was surprisingly comfortable, even with it being eerily quiet.

“Do you own this place?” Harry questioned, looking around. It was clear that whoever designed the interior liked the colours grey and mahogany.

“Yes.” Draco answered, “So would you like some hot chocolate or coffee?”

“Coffee.” Harry smiled, he wasn’t entirely sure what time it was, but coffee always made him relax.

“Do you want a specific type of coffee? Is there a particular flavour that you like?” Draco queried, throwing an apron over his clothes. This was the first time Harry actually looked at the other man. Draco let his hair grow and it was tied into a neat pony tail. It was an attractive look, it almost made the wizard look regal. He wasn’t as pointy as he was in Hogwarts. Or maybe he never was pointy, maybe Harry’s impression of Draco made him look pointier than he actually was. Draco was angular, sharp features that reminded him of a renaissance marble sculpture. He was actually quite beautiful. In a ethereal way.

“I’m not too picky. Surprise me.” Harry responded, it was quite a shocking revelation. He was physically attracted to Draco Malfoy and if the blond continued to be nice to him, Harry was sure that he would develop an infatuation with the wizard. Harry was known for acting before thinking.

“Okay.” Draco reluctantly, “You can’t complain if you don’t like it.”

“I won’t.” Harry laughed, it was nice. That they were communicating like regular adults. Draco was nice. It didn’t take too long for Draco to make the coffee, but Harry watched curiously, because he had seen so many barista’s make coffee, and he was definite that they didn’t add as many syrups as Draco was. Draco sighed softly, before placing the cup in front of Harry.

“It’s a latte.” Draco explained, “I’m not entirely sure how it will taste because I just made it on the spot.”

Harry was sure it wouldn’t taste bad. If he was expecting it to taste the way it smelt. It was sweet smelling and reminded Harry of dessert. He took a tentative sip and withheld the temptation of moaning out loud. The coffee was like a dessert. Sweet with the tarty taste of coffee. The two contradicting flavours actually complimented each other.  
“It’s really good.” Harry complimented, “What do you plan on calling it?”

“I can’t really call it anything.” Draco said in a matter-of-fact sort of tone, “The price of it would be way too expensive and I don’t think many customers would appreciate that.”

“Oh.” Harry rambled, “I hope you don’t mind… But it would be nice if I could get this regularly. If I drop by. I mean sometimes.”

“You plan on coming back?” Draco frowned, “I thought that this would be a one off.”

“No.” Harry stated firmly, “I know that we got off at a bad start. I chose to judge you right off the bat and that wasn’t right of me. I was hoping that we could start again? Leave all that bad stuff behind us? We were only kids after all.”

Draco was quiet and seemed shocked by Harry’s proclamation. Harry hated that he was ruled by his instincts. He blamed it solely on the Gryffindor part of him.

“Hi. I’m Harry Potter.” Harry reintroduced himself, holding his hand out. Draco glanced at the hand and Harry felt like his heart skipped a beat. The idea of rejection was daunting. But Harry would understand if Draco did reject him, because Harry was the one who rejected him first. Draco firmly grasped onto his hand, and Harry almost pulled his hand back in shock.

“I’m Draco Malfoy. It’s nice to meet you.” Draco said smoothly, and at that moment, Harry decided that it was worth it to pursue this friendship with Draco.

“Draco. I wanted to thank you for not letting me drown out there and for the coffee.” Harry began, “I also want to apologise for how I treated you back in Hogwarts.”

“I should be the one apologising.” Draco argued, “I appreciate that you’re willing to overlook everything that has happened. But I can’t guarantee that I won’t be as accommodating.”

“I hope that you understand that there will be occasions that I won’t be too.” Harry added, “We’re not perfect. But the sooner we accept that, the sooner we can move on from our mistakes.”

“Yes. We’re not perfect.” Draco agreed.

It was weird to think that Harry would actually be content with the idea of befriending Draco. And after their discussion, they started talking about regular things. Like jobs, what they ate earlier in the day, random things. It was surprisingly pleasant, it had been the first time in a long time that Harry felt normal. To this day, everyone that was a part of the wizard-ing world fawned and treated him like a celebrity.  
“It’s getting late.” Draco stated, indicating to the clock hanging on the wall. It was almost four in the morning and Harry wasn’t entirely sure what time they had gotten to the café.

“It is.” Harry agreed, “I should probably head back home.”

“See you around Harry.” Draco smiled, and it was a nice look on the blond.

“See you.” Harry smiled, before apparating to Grimmauld Place. Which was something that he could have done as soon as he reached the café, but he quite liked Draco’s company. The brunette stared around his bedroom and couldn’t help but feel slightly disoriented. The whole thing felt like a dream. Harry smiled before deciding that he was going to drop by the place later in the day. Find out when Draco was next free to hang out.

And that was the instant that the obsession with Draco Malfoy was reignited.

 

** Fin **


End file.
